In time my dear
by Remilikaboss
Summary: Pinkie Pie begins to develop feelings for Rainbow Dash, She acts upon these feelings and Rainbow Dash feels the same way. Rainbow feels overwhelmed and feels like they need a break, But Pinkie becomes increasingly unstable by an unknown force controlling her emotions. will Pinkie become to overprotective and take it to far putting other ponies lives in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The forgotten

July 22, 2020

I shiver ran down her spine as rainbow dash felt the light tickle of something lightly landed on her back. She slowly blinked her eyes as she looked around, A deserted field of darkness lay before her. the ground looked dark grey as if a sea of tar. "what in the..." Rainbow said as she looked around at the barren landscape. She pushed her hoof into the dark ground and with closer inspection found that she was standing on ashes. She dug to find the cold ground dead from the lack of sunlight. This made no sense, What happened? "maybe I can find some pony to explain what is going on." She said to herself as she spread her ash covered wings for flight. "AGH!" Something was wrong with her left wing, She couldn't even lift it up halfway without a tearing pain going thru her body. "Guess ill have to walk" She began trotting of to a glow in the distance hopping to find someone to explain what was going on.

She walked and walked. Not a pony in sight for miles. "Were the hay is everyone?" Her surroundings looked unfamiliar. She walked for a while longer before she came to a patch of trees. Not a single one was alive, just small stubs of forgotten wood with no leaves in sight. All this was giving her a very bad feeling in her stomach. With every step it grew stronger until the feeling was dismissed as she came to a familiar sight, Sweet apple acres. She recognized this place, suddenly memory's started flowing into her brain, remembering all that had happened there, the races she had with Applejack, the miles and miles of apple trees that produced the cider she loved so much. These memories almost brought tears to her eyes, she didn't know why. The flashbacks leaving her with a passed the barn and the apple families house. "hello anyone there?" she yelled with a slight stutter in her voice for she was now becoming worried. no one was answering. 'cheer up they are probably in the town' she said to herself. She headed of in that direction.

The rainbow pony walked up a small hill slowly as she was still soar from whatever happened before she woke up. As she trotted over the peak of the small hill her eyes widened. Before her the small rural town of Ponyville, or at least what it used to be, sat in rubble. Huge clouds of smoke pouring from the remaining cottages and houses. Tears swelled in rainbows eyes as she looked from above at the hundreds of dead pony's bodies laying scattered on the streets. She could not think of anything to do but lay, lay there in the thick ashes as she cried and cried the tears staining her eyes and the salty taste entering her mouth. Her friends, loved ones, all gone.


	2. Chapter 2

May 14, 2013

"BYE BYE GUYS!" Pinkie screamed a little two loudly as Mr. and Mrs. Cake boarded the train for a weeks trip to Trotesdale for a baking expo. Pinkie couldn't go because she was "put on a special duty" to watch the shop. But she had her own plans. She was going to throw the biggest most awesome party in the history of ponies! She needed many supplies so right after the train had left she bolted down the road to the nearest Convenience store. As she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. Feeling like she had forgotten something important. Pinkie didn't like just letting things slip her mind so she sat there, And sat there until the idea popped into her head. "gummy's food!" She exclaimed as she bolted the other way. Gummy was still very young and had no teeth so she had to get the special food mix from Fluttershy.

As she walked up to the small cottage in the woods she noticed a small note on the door. "Dear pinkie, I had to go take care of some business with an animal that was hurt, But the food you ordered is in the barrel right by the window." Pinkie looked down to see nothing next to the window, 'I bet she was in such a hurry she forgot, I bet its in that shed of hers, I always see her bring food out of there anyway" she thought to herself as she walked down the small woodland path.

As pinkie walked she noticed that all the animals that usually were so large in numbers around the quiet ponies home were beginning to dwindle as she got closer to the shed. She trotted up to the door only to see that it was locked! 'thats not good how am I going to get my food for gummy? I can't just let him starve!' She galloped around the dark shed to find another way in. On her way around she saw a small bag by the back of the shed the same size as the special order she always got for gummy. "Yay! this must be it!" she yelled to the empty woods around her. The scream echoing back thru the trees slightly softer than before. This brought a erie feeling to the place, but pinkie just shook it off as she picked up the small bag and put it in her pouch ignoring the warning label on the side.

Now she was home to the shop, a cart full of party goodies behind her as she pulled it up to the door. She started to unload into the kitchen when gummy came up and started gnawing on her hoof. "Awww you are hungies aren't you gummy?" she replied as gummy walked back into his bowl. She zipped right back into the pantry and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut open the small twine bag, this time catching a glimpse of the warning label but she dismissed it as she new that anything that Fluttershy made had to be safe. As soon as the food hit the bowl gummy started chomping down on his grub without even sniffing it as he usually did.

Pinkie finally finished unpacking all the supplies as she realized she forgot the confetti! "can't have a party without confetti!" she said to a bloated gummy rolling on the floor. "I always tell you that if you eat to fast you will get a tummy ache but you never listen." she said patting him on the belly lightly before sprinting out the door to get some confetti.

'This was going to be the best party ever' she thought to herself as she trotted down the street with a big smile

Nothing could ruin this great day.


	3. Chapter 3

May 13, 2013

Pinkie sat on the cold grass.

Tears of hatred filled her eyes. She didn't hate another pony, she hated herself.

She hated herself for how stupid she was, for not seeing it. For ignoring the signs.

'How could I be so stupid?' she thought tensing her muscles in frustration 'How could I just kill my poor little gummy without even thinking?'

She buried him with her own hands, She wouldn't let any pony come near her, she was just to upset. After a while of trying to comfort her all the other pony's gave up. She just wouldn't accept any sympathy.

Twilight Sparkle gave it one more go as she walked up to the sulking pink pony, "Its ok pinkie it wasn't yo-" "**Get** **away from me" **Pinkie said with the most sinister voice twilight had ever heard. With a sigh she walked back towards the town. She didn't like seeing her friend so sad but there was no point.

Rainbow dash was just finishing her job as she kicked the last cloud out of the sky. Wiping the sweat from her brow she headed back to her cloud home to get some wrest. As she got lower to the ground nearing her house she saw a small pink spec. collapsed on the ground in front of the of the Everfree forest- Ponyville border.

"Oh hi pinkie!" she said as she landed a couple feet away from her.

Pinkie was sitting in front of a pile of pebbles with a small sign on it. staring at it with soulless eyes. Rainbow looked at the small obstacle before her then back at pinkie.

"Pinkie whats wro-" Dash began as pinkie interrupted her by pointing her hoof at the small grave.

On it read

_gummy, the best pet a pony could ask for_

_2002-2013_

Dashes eyes grew wide,

"Pinkie im so sorry...I...Uh"

"Its fine Rainbow dash just leave me alone please" Pinkie said softly not wanting to hurt rainbow dashes feelings.

"Pinkie I can't just leave you out here" But pinkie was already lost in her thoughts.

Rainbow sat beside the dead quiet pony for an hour before she started to sob. Rainbow wrapped her arm around pinkie as she cried into her chest, "Pinkie its okay.." she whispered as she stroked her main trying her best to make her feel better.

Rainbow sat with Pinkie until she ran out off tears, eventually falling asleep on Rainbow. Not wanting to wake her she didn't move.

Becoming very tired Dash slowly drifted of into sleep.

Pinkie opened her eyes, The sunlight stinging them as she repeatedly blinked until she could see. Pinkie tilted her head up to see rainbow dash Quietly looking down at her.

"h-How long have you been hear?" pinkie sniffled

"All night I guess..."Rainbow replied

Pinkie stared into her eyes for a while with a half smile. Rainbow began to blush, "hehe... well I better get going I have to go meet Rarity for dinner, I hate to leave but I'm afraid I have no choice" Rainbow said as she let go of the puffy eyed Pinkie.

"See ya" pinkie muttered

Rainbow sat up and got ready to fly,

"wait!" Said pinkie

Rainbow turned around as she was suddenly embraced by the now smiling pony "Thank you" she muttered

"What for?" Rainbow said confused.

"For being here, for me"

"Oh no problem..."

The pinkie held the hug a little longer than normal,

"well I better get going" Said rainbow letting go of pinkie once more.

"Bye" Pinkie said as she watched the pegasus take off

She didn't know what it was but something about that blue pegasus made her feel happy.


End file.
